


Campfires Aren't So Bad

by SuperFlandreBros



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Brad is going through withdrawal, Drunkeness, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Terry helps Brad keep it together just by being Terry, This is gay shit yo, Two Shot, i love it, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlandreBros/pseuds/SuperFlandreBros
Summary: Brad has a lot of shit to sort out. Terry accidentally helps out with that by having a mini-drinking contest. In the harsh world that is Olathe, it's nice to have someone to talk to...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is some fluffed up stuff, man. Sorry this is a bit self indulgent aaaa i just need to be the change i see in this world ;w;

      Brad and Terry were sitting by the fire together; both Olan and Nern were asleep. While the solidarity in silence may have been comfortable for Brad, Terry was feeling rather differently about it.

“Hey, Brad,” Terry began. “You wanna share some drinks?”

Brad looked at Terry like he was from Mars; it was actually quite a cute sight.

            “Uh, sure.” Brad responded with the slightest hint of questioning.

            Terry immediately went to work on taking the potato liquor out from underground as a useless measure to keep them cool. He felt the glass bottle; it was awful slippery from just one of his touches. He handed the other glass to Brad as quickly as he could, hopefully not noticing the sweat. He really was grateful to have a friend like Terry, keeping his drink so dry and all!

            “Thanks,” A man of few words, that’s all the encouragement Terry needed to know that he did a good job. At this point he knew that this was all he’ll say when sober, anyway.

            “No problem. You need friends in a harsh world like this one!” Terry let out a laugh.

            “Sure do,” Brad agreed, a small bitterness in his words. Who really _was_ his friend in this wasteland?

            “Cheers?” Terry said, holding a bottle out in anticipation.

Brad huffed, as they clanked their bottles together.

            “Cheers.” He said, with the slightest hint of a grin.

            Terry struggled to open the bottle, prying at the cap.

            “Ouch!” Terry yipped. His palm dripped with red. Blood. _Way to go, Terry the Terrible! Real smooth of you!_ Terry scolded himself, trying to wipe up the cut with his dirty tank top. Is Brad cursed or something? He shouldn’t really be saying that, though. He did sacrifice his arm for Terry after all. He glanced down at the stump that was Brad’s left arm.

            “Hey, uh, do you need any help with replacing the bandages tonight?”

            Brad winced hearing that. It seems he forgot the pain until Terry brought it up. God, it hurt so badly! The world was getting hazy, and he hadn’t even drunk anything yet. It took every fiber of his being to not consume the small amount of Joy he even had. Feeling a sweat form on his brow, the shaking, and the headaches that came with it. He welcomed the symptoms of withdrawal like an old friend that overstayed their welcome. He saw a girl in white. Oh God, not now.

            “Hey!” Terry said, snapping Brad back to reality. He didn’t even realize Terry left. Just how long was he in his own mind for? “I got the stuff!”

            “Could we at least have a drink first before you play doctor on me?” Brad said, needing the distraction.

            Terry glanced at his open, unprotected bottle, now with dried up blood on the base of it.

            “Hah, sure bud!” Terry tried to swigging down the bottle in one gulp, sputtering some of it back out. He kept chugging some of it anyway, licking his lips when he was done. “Beat that!”

            Brad accepted the challenge and opened the bottle with his teeth, spitting the cap out. He tipped his head back and started to take the whole bottle.

            “Chug! Chug! Chug!” Terry put his hands into fists and waved them up and down with each of Brad’s chugs.

            Brad put his head down and let out a surprisingly quiet burp, wiping his mouth with his arm.

            “Man, I wish Olan was awake to see this!” Terry said. “Hey, let’s do it again! I know I can do better!”

“Sure.” Brad shrugged.

            The moment he said that, Terry let loose and drank some more, his confidence gaining. He finished the second bottle without choking. Terry was slowly getting smashed, not even paying attention to Brad anymore.

            “Heheheh!” Terry giggled, a small amount of giddiness in tow. “Awww, is Brad sad?” 

            “No,” Brad raised an eyebrow. “Terry, are you…drunk?”           

            “Aw, man.” Terry let out a wide grin. “You caught me!”

            “You’re awfully lightweight, aren’t you?” Brad glanced at Terry, noticing his lighter stature, despite being taller than Brad. He was awfully skinny, or was it toned? His arms were probably the only things to actually have muscle.

            “Hey, don’t make fun of me with puns!” Terry pouted. “That’s rude! But, it’s kinda true…” He trailed off for a bit, turning to Brad. “Maybe I should stop for now.”

            “Well, you are talking to someone who doesn’t know how to stop anything.” Brad said, his eyes giving off the slightest glint of playfulness. He didn’t want to admit it, but the liquor was getting to him too.

            “Ah,” Terry lied down on his back. “Come look at the stars!”

            “What stars, Terry?” Brad said, towering over him.

            “You!” Terry pointed at him, letting out another million magazine smile. “You’re the star!”

_Oh geez, that was really dumb. Why did I say that?_

Brad said nothing, only joining Terry on the ground. He took a deep breath in, and out. It turns out drinking doesn’t help with Joy withdrawal.

            “Terry.” Brad said.

            “Yes?” Terry asked, turning his head to Brad.

            “You’re a good guy.” Brad couldn’t help but look away when saying that. “That’s a rare resource.”

            “I try my best, after all,” Terry laughed. His hand snaked over the dirt, resting on Brad’s hand.

           They stayed like that for a while, with the mild hisses of the flame punctuating the now comforting silence of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda short. as you can see, i'm slowly getting into writing romance/character interactions so critiques are always nice~


End file.
